Cameron Dallas and Carter Reynolds OneShot
by Alostkid
Summary: Magcon Boys:Carter has a huge crush on Cameron no one knows about. What will happen when Carter gets caught during his alone time by Cameron. Boyxboy action don't like do not read.


Disclaimer: This does not reflect the actual thoughts of Cameron Dallas and Carter Reynolds this is just 100 percent pure made up fantasy.

Carters P.O.V:

The boys were on tour and Cameron and I decided to share a room to change things up. I really wanted to room with Cameron because I have secretly had a giant crush on him ever since he met. All the boys had left and went to their own rooms leaving Cameron and I alone. I have always the Cam was extremely hot and always get turned on when I see a shirtless picture of him.

Right now I have a raging boner in my pants because cam is in his underwear and a thin T-shirt. His dick looks huge and it doesn't even look hard. From the angle he was sitting I had a perfect view. His shirt was lifted a little so I could see that amazing V shaped line that led to his dick that turned me on so much. I decided to take a picture of him he wouldn't notice he was on his phone and he would think I would be doing the same. I opened my camera and pressed the button put to my horror the sound went off. He looked at me and then asked.

"Who are you sexting?" then laughed.

"Some fan girl who wanted to tell me how much she loves me."

"Can't blame her you are pretty dreamy" he said than winked which made me leak precum in my shorts. I took a couple of more pictures of him before he said. "Imma get in the shower."

I waited till I heard running water before I took off my shorts and underwear. I pulled out the pictures and immediately started to stroke my cock. I can't stop thinking about his dick it has to be at least eight inches. I want it to be inside me so desperate. I felt myself getting close but then I heard.

"Well don't cum yet we haven't even started." I jumped and saw Cameron standing there shirtless and in just his underwear.

"Cam I was just umm"

"Jacking off to a picture of me you just took?"

"I can explain!"

"You don't need to the heart wants what it wants or in this case the dick wants what it wants" he said then grabbed my member and started to stroke it. I grabbed onto his shoulder and said.

"No Cam stop we shouldn't do this!" I said than moaned. I wanted to do this but I feel like when it's over things will change.

"Oh really it looks like your little friend doesn't want me to stop" he said as he got on his knees and stroked faster.

"Cam….Cam…O my God!" I moaned he took my dick into his warm soft mouth. It felt so good I couldn't try and fight it anymore. I leaned my head against the wall and just let it happen it felt amazing and Cam wouldn't stop for a second only sucked harder and harder.

"Cam stop I have to cum!" but he didn't just continue to suck my throbbing leaking cock.

"IM gonna cum!" I moaned than shot my load deep into his throat. He stood up and then said.

"Bend over the desk." I did and then cam put something on his dick and aligned it with my hole. He slowly forcefully pushed his way inside of me.

"Cam stop stop slow down OW."

"It'll get better I promise" he said then started to stroke my cock which took some of the pain away. His dick was huge bigger than I thought it hurt but with each thrust it felt a little better.

"Go faster Cam" as soon as I said that he started to pound my ass hard. It felt amazing I couldn't even protest even if I wanted to.

"Oh it feels so good Cam!"

"You like me fucking your tight ass Carter!"

"Oh yes I love your giant cock deep inside me!" He pulled out of me and got onto his back on the bed and said.

"Come ride me Carter!" he turned by the way he said it I practically jumped on him. He fucked my ass extremely hard which made me yell from pleasure I wouldn't be surprise if the rest of the guys could hear us.

"IM gonna cum Cam!"

"Me too cum for me Carter" he moaned then I shot his load onto his stomach and chest and then he shot his load deep inside me. I fell next to him and we made out.

"Well no you don't need those pictures now that you've seen the real thing" he said then we both laughed. We got cleaned up and fell asleep cuddled against each other in the same bed.


End file.
